nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Hallbert
This article is about Hallbert’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: Y *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Most of Hallbert's special attacks are inspired by Monster Slayer X Warlock Quest, such as Throwing Knife, Backstab, and Sword Cyclone. Sky Slam is also in that game, but it is actually inspired by the level start animation from Sky Serpents. His neutral aerial, the Spin Slice, his down throw, and his wall cling ability are also inspired by Sky Serpents. His dash attack is the Sword Charge Art from MSXWQ, his up throw is the Sunrise Warrior Art, his pummel is the Rough Brawler Art, forward smash is the Sword Cleave Art, his side taunt is his Whetstone Stroke Art, his forward aerial is the Wing Cutter Art, and his down aerial is the Homing Stab Art. Strengths *Powerful attacks that deal high damage *Disjointed hitboxes due to his gigantic sword, which also covers a very wide area making for large hitboxes. *Fast on the ground and in the air *High jump height *Heavyweight, being difficult to launch and able to survive for longer *Forward throw is a good combo starter *Possesses three meteor smashes: forward aerial, down aerial, and the starting hitboxes of Sky Slam *Excellent damage output on aerials *Attacks are generally fast *Can wall cling and wall jump *Many reliable kill moves: forward smash, down smash, forward aerial, down aerial, up aerial, forward tilt, up tilt, down throw, up special *Possesses a projectile: Throwing Knife *Super Armor on smash attacks that use the sword *Side special is a command grab and deals more damage when hits behind the opponent *Up special is a kill move and effective on shields *Down special is a meteor smash, deals good damage, and the shockwaves produced can start aerial combos *Down tilt sets up a multitude of combos in the air *Low landing lag on most aerials Weaknesses *High starting lag on forward smash, which is one of his most potent kill moves *Sky Slam can SD if used off stage *Sword Cyclone is average at best for recovery *Forward throw stops setting up combos after mid percentages, leaving Hallbert with no combo throws *Slow pummel *Forward aerial and Sky Slam need to connect with the opponent at certain parts of the attack in order to meteor *High landing lag for forward aerial *Throwing Knife is a small projectile, making it easy for opponents to dodge Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- A stab, followed by a horizontal swing, and then a vertical chop. 4%, 5%, 6% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Hallbert wildly swings his sword overhead. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Hallbert slides across the ground with his leg extended for a kick. 9% ◾Forward Tilt- Hallbert mightily swings his sword forth at a horizontal angle. 12% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Hallbert headbutts above himself. 14-20% ◾Forward - Hallbert lifts his sword overhead and powerfully cleaves it downwards until it impacts with the ground. 23-29% ◾Down - Hallbert swings his sword on each side low to the ground. 21-27% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Hallbert rams forth with the flat of his sword. 12% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Hallbert thrusts his sword upwards. 14% ◾Down aerial - Hallbert slams his sword downwards. 12% ◾Neutral aerial - Hallbert does a rolling slash in the air. 8% ◾Forward aerial – Hallbert swings his sword in a downwards arc. 15% ◾Back aerial - Hallbert swings his sword backwards twice. (6% first hit, 7% second hit) Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Hallbert headbutts the opponent. 4% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Hallbert kicks the opponent in the chest, sending them away. 6% ◾Back Throw- Hallbert turns and slashes his sword across the opponent. 7% ◾Down Throw- Hallbert pins the opponent to the ground and stabs them three times with his sword. 8% ◾Up Throw- Hallbert tosses the opponent upwards and then hurls his dagger up with them; he then leaps up, grabs the dagger, and slashes the opponent with it, sending them away. 13% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Throwing Knife ◾Side Special- Backstab ◾Up Special- Sword Cyclone (14%) ◾Down Special- Sky Slam (6% initially, 10% duration, 8% brunt) ◾Super Attack- Sky Serpent Ride (56%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Hallbert as he normally appears Hunter: handkerchief and cape are colored green Winter: handkerchief and cape are colored black Royal: handkerchief and cape are colored purple Slayer: handkerchief and cape are colored white and spattered with red spots; his clothes are colored black* Charred: Hallbert's clothes are covered in soot and his cape is partially burned away* Sunrise: handkerchief and cape are colored orange* Mikkel: Hallbert's father replaces him (retains same moveset)* Taunts Side Taunt: Hallbert sharpens his sword with a stone Up Taunt: Hallbert sheaths his sword in the scabbard on his back and then redraws it, a reference to a taunt Link performs in the Smash Bros. series Down Taunt: Hallbert attempts to stab his dagger into the ground, but it bounces off; reminiscent of his animation when he tries to stab into a Sky Serpent with armor that cannot be pierced Dagger Twirl- Hallbert twirls his dagger in the air* Cape Billow- Hallbert thrusts his sword into the ground, crosses his arms and his cape billows in the wind, a reference to a taunt Ike performs in the Smash Bros. series* Dodgeball Dribble- Hallbert dribbles a dodgeball, a reference to his appearances in Cuboy Academy* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2